


Secret Little Rendezvous

by Lovinlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Student Louis Tomlinson, Teacher Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, harry styles calls louis tomlinson daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinlou/pseuds/Lovinlou
Summary: Where louis, football captain, is dating his English teacher Mr. Styles
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Secret Little Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it  
> let me know if you liked it or if you thought it sucks  
> xx p

Louis ran as fast as he can, taking a glimpse at his watch “shit” he mumbled “already 15 mins late” he picked up his speed already knowing he’ll get detention. 

He made it to his class, while panting hard he opened the door and his eyes faced his boyfriend also known as his teacher Mr. Styles. “you’re late again Mr. Tomlinson” Mr. Styles looks at him with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms. “look Mr. s I’m sorry okay? I over slept” “for the hundredth time Mr. Tomlinson you may call me Mr. Styles only, and as for you being late detention during your lunch break” Mr. Styles informed him and went back to his lesson.

During the class louis couldn’t keep his eyes off of Harry ’s ass and kept imagining the many things he could do to them during his ‘detention’. He could maybe finger him until he’s crying under him, he could paint his ass with many love bites, he could eat him out, he could fuck him over and over again, or he could do them all. After all he’s done it before.

Thinking about his boyfriend’s ass during his class wasn’t the best idea, as now his pants are getting tighter by the minute, he looked at his watch and thought to himself ‘okay five more minutes, five more minutes until the bell rings and I could get him to suck me off’. So, he kept distracting himself with anything you could find.

The five minutes went by so slow he actually thought his pants ripped from how tight they felt “okay class don’t forget your homework and remember to treat people with kindness” Mr. Styles dismissed his class. While everyone was leaving louis stayed behind hoping to god his boyfriend will agree to this.

“I need your help baby” louis said as soon as the last student went out “what’s wrong Lou?” Harry thought that his boyfriend was in trouble of some sort “I need you to blow me” he said “really Lou? its not even 10 am and you’re already hard?” Harry was somewhat shocked with the information he received “yeah but its not my fault my boyfriend’s fat ass gets me horny, so can you please just suck me off” 

“okay since you asked so nicely baby” louis let out a squeal and ran to lock the door in case someone comes in. louis then sits on Harry ’s chair after he pulls his pants down “c’mon baby, look how hard I got for you” louis says as he strokes himself slowly making Harry lick his lips and sink to his knees in front of his younger boyfriend. 

Harry then starts to kitty lick louis’ hard cock, as he’s doing this he reaches for the cock by his hands and starts to run his pointer finger up and down in a slow motion. “h-Harry stop teasing, you know how much I hate it” “whatever you say” Harry smirks and just as he did, he took louis’ cock inside his mouth.

Trying to get as much of his cock inside his mouth without gagging, because louis once said ‘good boys don’t gag when they please their daddy’ and he needs to be a good boy for his daddy so his daddy could give him a treat and not a punishment. 

“oh, look at you, taking my cock to well-baby” louis says as he throws his head back in pleasure while trying so hard not to moan so loud. Harry looked up at louis while having the world’s most innocent eyes “trying to act all innocent now are you baby? You can’t be innocent when you have daddy’s cock in you mouth” louis smirked. 

Louis’ hands kept squeezing Harry ’s chair’s armrest making his knuckles turn white. And as soon as Harry notices them he removes his hand from louis’ cock, takes louis’ hands, places them both on his curls, and squeezing as if he’s signaling for him to pull his hair.

Louis got the memo and started to pull on Harry ’s hair which made Harry moan against louis’ cock sending vibrations all through louis’ body. Louis quite liked that so he kept on pulling Harry ’s curls which only made Harry moan louder. ‘hair pulling, needs to be added to the kink list’ louis though to himself. 

“c-close baby, so close” louis panted as sweat started forming on his forehead. Harry just kept bobbing his head faster like his life deepened on it, he needed to make his daddy cum and please his daddy. “s-so close princess” just as he said that, louis came inside of Harry ’s mouth. 

“open” louis said then Harry opened his mouth to show louis his cum “good boy, okay you can swallow now” Harry quickly swallowed because he never wastes whatever his daddy gives him. “and did you cum?” louis raised his eyebrow at the man in front of him “no” “excuse me Harold?” “no daddy” he said as his cheeks grew even more red. 

“you’re always a good boy baby, always listening to me” “did I make you proud daddy?” Harry bats his eyes at louis “you always make me proud baby, always” louis smiled at his boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him which quickly ended up being a heated make out session.

“can- can you please touch me daddy, really want to cum” “nah don’t feel like it” “p-please daddy, need to cum” Harry whined “Harold how many times have I told you I don’t like whining” “sorry d-daddy I just want to cum so bad, you even said I was a good boy” Harry pouted “well if you keep on whining and not following my orders you wont be my good boy” “n-no okay okay ill stop daddy, you can touch me later” Harry said as he placed a kiss on louis’ lips.

The two spend the rest of the time making out as Harry was on louis’ lap “okay okay Lou I love this and all but you really need to get to class” Harry said as he tried to pull away “but baby there’s only 15 minutes left, there’s no point in going anyways” “no I don’t care louis, you will go to your class and you will apologize to your teacher for being late and you will sit your ass down and pay attention” Harry said sternly “fine” louis whined “it’s what I get for dating a nerdy teacher” smirked louis

“heeey” Harry pouted “I’m kidding I love you and all your nerdiness” he kissed Harry ’s pout away “but for real haz, can you write me a note please” he clasped his hands together in a begging motion “I love seeing you beg” “oi stop acting like a dom baby or I’m going to make you regret it” louis said as he whispered the last part in Harry ’s ears making Harry shiver at that. “o-okay let me just get a paper” Harry mumbled as he looked for it. 

Once Harry handed louis the note, louis then smacked a kiss to his lips and said “okay I really have to go now princess, but see you in detention” he winked while leaving a blushing Harry behind. 

*********

Lunch rolled by quick and as louis was putting his books back in his locker, he got attacked by his two best friends niall and Zayn. “oi tommo lets go smoke behind the building” Zayn winked “can’t I’ve got detention” “again? What was it this time?” asked niall “I was late for haz’s class” louis said as if it were nothing “ohhh you going to get down and freaky with your boy” niall gave louis a knowing look.

“get down and freaky? What the fuck mate? Who even says that” louis held a disgusted face “not the point, just answer me are you going to fuck?” “yes, you noisy leprechaun” niall started cheering “I honestly don’t know why you’re cheering niall, it’s not like the first time they’ve done it” Zayn rolled his eyes at the hyper Irish boy. “now if you’ll excuse me you two fuckers, my man’s waiting for me” louis blew them a kiss and walked away. 

“now that’s a view” louis said as soon as he entered the class and saw Harry bending down to pick the pen that fell from him “look who decided to show up, why are you always late Mr. Tomlinson” Harry asked “oh I could never get over you calling me that, but lets stick to daddy from now on” louis quickly locked the door and marched to the tall man standing there and pushed him against the board.

“you haven’t touched yourself since I left you?” louis asked “n-no, not allowed to touch myself without d-daddy permission” “good boy, such a good boy always listening to his daddy” louis runs his finger across Harry ’s rosy cheeks then smashes their lips together, which slowly turns into them making out with each other. 

“take of your clothes, right NOW” louis grew impatient as his boyfriend was still fully clothed. Harry started taking his clothes off fast wanting his boyfriend’s cock inside of him this instant. As Harry was undressing louis just stood there admiring his naked boyfriend “not fair daddy, you need to get undressed too” Harry crossed his arms and pouted making louis chuckle at him and undressing slowly.

“so, what will it be today princess? Against the board, against the wall, against the door, or on top of your desk” louis mumbled against Harry ’s neck while placing kisses and sucking on his spot “d-desk” Harry stuttered the word out while throwing his head to help louis out. “whatever princess wants he shall get it” louis then threw everything on Harry ’s desk on the floor and pushed his curly boyfriend on top of the desk.

“want to feel you stretching me out daddy, been thinking about you inside of me just wrecking my asshole with your huge cock” Harry moaned out “oh princess being needy, I love it” “don’t worry baby you’ll get my cock soon, just need to prep you first” “NO, no don’t daddy please, want it to burn daddy please want it to burn” 

“shit haz, okay princess if you’re okay with it” louis placed a soft kiss on Harry ’s lips then started to line his cock into Harry . “oh” Harry whispered a gasp as he felt louis go inside of him. “you know you can color at anytime baby right?” louis said as he saw his boyfriend’s face. “y-yeah daddy thank you” Harry moaned out. Louis then proceeded to push himself deeper until he was fully inside, he stopped.

“m-move oh please please move daddy” Harry desperately moaned for more and who was louis to deny his baby’s needs. Louis started thrusting fast and hard “you feel so tight princess” louis grip on Harry ’s hips grew tighter, and it will definitely leave a mark. “daddy oh daddy that’s so good” “oh baby you feel so good” 

“daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy” Harry gasps when louis hits his prostate “yeah? You like that don’t you?” “s-so much daddy so-so much” “you like the idea of me wrecking you on top of your desk where you sit all day grading papers on? Huh?” “its s-so hot daddy, makes me think of you all the time” whined Harry “you love having your student fuck you yeah? Gets you turned on am I right baby” “so fucking right daddy so fucking right” 

“c-close, I’m close baby” louis warns Harry as he felt his balls tightening “me too daddy, may- may I cum too?” Harry asked cause he knew he always needed his daddy’s permission “n-no baby, you cum after I cum you know the rules” just as he said those words, louis cums inside of Harry . 

“love when you fill me u-up daddy” louis’ thrusts began to slow down he then pulls away and begins to scoop up the cum that got out of Harry and put it back in him “o-oh daddy I- I can’t take it, I need to cum daddy please” “can you cum with my fingers inside you? Huh baby? Can you be a good boy for me?” “y-yes daddy I can I sure can, ill be your good boy y-your good boy” 

“oh baby always pleasing me, okay baby you can cum now” and then Harry cums untouched with a scream of “DADDY” “wow baby making me proud, such a sweet boy my sweet boy” “t-thank you daddy” Harry tried to get his breath back “your good boy daddy?” Harry asked “always my good boy, such a good boy baby never fail to make me proud honey” Harry ’s cheeks turned into an even darker shade of red from how his daddy was praising him. 

“love you louis, always” 

“love you forever nerd” 

“you just had to ruin the moment didn’t you?” Harry scoffed “I’m sorry love but I had too” louis chuckled but leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, and it wasn’t the ‘I want to fuck you against your board’ kiss, it was the ‘I love you my sweet angel’ kiss. 

“so haz, you’re coming to my game tonight right?” louis asked as he was getting dressed “I wouldn’t miss it for the world babe” “thank you love, you’re my good luck charm” Harry cooed at his young boyfriend “aww babe you’re so cute” “I’m not cute I’m hot and handsome” “aw you’re still cute though” Harry leaned in and pinched louis’ cheeks “keep doing that and ill be pinching your cheeks, and I’m not talking about the ones on your face”

********

Five minutes before the game starts Harry made his way through the bleachers with his friend/co-worker Liam to find empty seats, once he found them, they sat down. Many students waved at them and not at all surprised seeing them since they pretty much come to every game. “did you really have to draw a 28 on your cheek mate?” Liam asked Harry “yes li, it shows team spirit” Harry gave Liam an innocent smile “uh huh, team spirit my ass” Harry gasped and smacked Liam’s shoulder “shush you, oh li the games about to start” 

All through out the game Harry would scream at the top of his lungs whenever louis had the ball, and would say every curse word there is whenever he saw the other team in the lead which wasn’t very ethical of him but he didn’t give a damn because he needed louis to know he was here and cheering him on. 

“CMON LOUIS YOU CAN DO IT” Harry screamed which made lots of students stare since he’s never referred to louis by his first name, it has always been Mr. Tomlinson. “mate calm down everyone’s looking at you” Liam tried to get Harry to calm down a bit but it didn’t work. “why is Mr. Styles cheering for louis?” “did I just hear Mr. Styles scream louis’ name? mate that’s weird” “is is that louis’ number on Mr. Styles face?” and many more curious questions started going around the bleachers. 

“only a few more minutes haz, and they’re tied. You think he can do it?” Liam asked “I know he can do it, I believe in him” Harry looked at his boyfriend kicking the ball with a smile on his face “and honestly if he didn’t win tonight its okay I’m still going to be proud of him, plus angry louis is so much hotter during sex” Harry smirked “okay ew I didn’t need to know that” 

“c’mon Lou c’mon” Harry kept whispering as louis was about to score in the ten seconds “you can do it” and just as the game was about to end louis scores making the everyone jump and scream in victory “YES LOU-“ Liam slapped a hand in front of Harry ’s mouth “lets not make the students even more confused mate” “okay you’re right” Harry pouted, sad at the thought of not cheering for his boyfriend. But that pout slowly turned into a smile once he realized he’s just going to be louis’ personal cheerleader at home. 

“want me to drop you off at your house H?” Liam asked as they made their way to the parking lot “no thank you Liam, I’ll just wait for Lou and well go to my place to celebrate” Harry winked at Liam “again, did not needed to know that” Liam waved goodbye at him and walked to his car.

Harry headed back to the field waiting for the students to leave so he could get home fast and celebrate with louis. He then took out his phone and started to listen to music to pass the time. “HAZ” he heard a familiar voice he lifted his head and a smile made its way to his face “hey babe, congratulations” Harry cupped louis’ face a placed a kiss on his lips “thank you my good luck charm” louis smiled at his blushing boyfriend. 

“so are you ready to go, think I have a surprise for you at my apartment” Harry smirked and started placing kisses on louis’ neck “not yet babe, there’s this one thing that I want to do” the way louis smirked made Harry a bit scared “what is it Lou?” “I want to fuck you while you wear my jersey” “okay that doesn’t seem so bad, I’ve done it plenty of times” Harry shrugged which earned his a slap on the ass “never interrupt your daddy baby” “s-sorry daddy” Harry quickly apologized with his head hung low. 

“as I was saying, I want to fuck you while you wear my jersey in the locker room” “l-Lou that- that doesn’t sound okay” “c’mon baby just think about, my pounding you against the lockers where anyone can see us” louis whispered which made Harry squeeze his legs together “maybe I could even fuck you in the shower” Harry let out a moan “yeah? You like that don’t you?” “o-okay you’re slowly convincing me but Lou there are still students inside, what if they see us together what will they do?” “don’t worry baby ill sneak you in” 

Louis took ahold of Harry ’s hand and walked towards the locker room entrance “okay princess you can go from the back door, and ill go open it for you” “o-okay Lou” Harry stole a kiss and started walking to the back door. Once he made it, he waited a couple more seconds until he heard the door open “took you long enough” “sorry babe, but c’mon let’s go” louis pulled Harry inside then handed him his jersey.

“love wearing your jersey Lou, makes me feel protected somehow” Harry blushed “aw princess you are just the sweetest” louis kissed Harry and that kissed quickly turned into a make out session “n-need you so bad daddy” Harry panted inside of louis’ mouth. “okay babe just give me a sec” louis went to his locker to get a condom but slowly felt heat against his body “c’mon daddy, just fuck me already, you made it sound so good to be fucked against the locker” “I will fuck you princess just give me a minute to find the condoms” 

“no daddy, no condoms just want to feel you” louis rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and turned around and slammed him against the locker “TOMMO? Is that you?” he heard one of his teammates call out “yeah mate, just tripped that’s all” he let out a fake chuckle “were all ready getting in trouble and you haven’t even fucked me yet” Harry giggled “oh believe me well get in more trouble once we start. 

They started making out again with Harry ’s hands on louis’ neck and louis’ hands had a tight grip on Harry ’s hair. “wow baby you look good in my jersey” “just stop talking and fuck me already” “whatever you say baby, after all you are the teacher” louis winked and with one swift motion he took off Harry ’s pants and boxer.

Louis then turns Harry around so he ends up facing the lockers, guides his finger to Harry ’s hole but Harry once again stops him “I’m still l-loose from you fucking me today” louis smirked and without any heads up he pounds into Harry making the curly lad gasp which made louis’ body respond to that fast and he quickly slams his hand on Harry ’s mouth. Knowing well how loud he gets when he’s being wrecked. 

“you feel so good baby” 

“even after I fucked you, you still feel tight” 

“god your hole is something else” 

And all that was heard are Harry muffled moans “want me to take my hand away from you?” Harry was quick to nod his head “yeah? Want your students to hear you getting fucked by an 18 year old huh?” Harry let out a sob mixed with a moan “you like that don’t you baby, my filthy filthy boy” louis leaned down and placed a kiss on Harry ’s head then he started to pull on his curls. 

Harry then tapped louis’ thigh in need to speak which made louis take his hand off his mouth “yeah babe?” “want to -want to ride you please” Harry begged “yeah, yeah baby I would love that” louis quickly pulled out and sat down on one of the benches in the room. 

Once Harry saw louis sitting down he placed him self on his lap and started to line up louis’ cock in front of his entrance one he pushed the tip in Harry just sat down with all his forces and moaned “holy fuck Harry give me a warning next time” louis said as he gripped Harry ’s hips “s-sorry daddy was just too eager to please you” Harry started bouncing up and down trying to get as much of louis inside of him as he can. 

Harry kept on bouncing while louis was placing kisses and love bites all over Harry ’s body “n-nipples daddy, p-please t-touch them” Harry whined as he felt his nipples becoming hard “oh how could I have forgotten them” louis pouted and went diving in Harry ’s chest, as he was sucking on the right nipple he was twisting the left on with his fingers. 

Harry threw his head back in pleasure “daddy, oh daddy you always make me feel good” Harry moans as he tries to push louis’ face deeper into his chest but louis let out a growl “don’t.be.greedy.princess” he bit into the right nipple making Harry gasp at the action “o-okay sorry daddy, it was just s-so good” 

Louis then realized that Harry ’s bounces started to slow down which only meant that he was getting tired “wrap your hands around my neck princess” Harry quickly did as he was told and soon enough, he was being lifted up by louis. “o-oh daddy, you’re so strong” Harry moaned out as he felt louis’ pound into his prostate.

“n-not going to last baby, I’m getting close” louis informed him “cum inside me daddy, fill me u-up with your cum, make me walk around with your cum up my ass” “c-close baby b-boy” louis then cums hard inside of Harry . “s-so hot daddy, love your cum inside of me” Harry started placing kisses on louis’ face “t-thank you princess” louis panted out as he sat down with Harry still on his lap.

But then louis noticed that Harry was still rock hard with precum leaking “oh my poor baby, you didn’t cum?” “I have t-to wait for you daddy, remember” “yeah baby I’m proud of you for listening to me” louis took a hold of Harry ’s cock and started to jerk him off and within seconds he cums while moaning for his daddy. 

“I think I have some wet wipes in my locker, let me get them to clean you up baby then we can head back to your place” he stood up to open his locker took out some wipes and started to ‘clean’ Harry as much as he can. Then louis’ phone dinged, he took it out and let out a chuckle “what is it babe?” louis just showed Harry his phone

Zayn: mate you two fuckers are loud

Zayn: everyone kept askin me and ni who was it you snuck in

Zayn: next time please don’t fuck next to me id rather not hear Mr. Styles begging for your cock

“well ill have to apologize for Zayn next time I see him” Harry giggled “well since were half clean now let’s go back to your place and cuddle” louis walked out made sure the cost was clear and pulled Harry with him. As they made their way to louis’ car, he remembered something “wait didn’t you tell me you have a surprise for me at home?” “oh yeah, I may or may not have ordered a cheerleading uniform with your name and number on it”

“AND YOU DID NOT TELL ME THIS SOONER BECAUSE?” louis yelled “well you told me not to interrupt my daddy, so its your fault” Harry giggled “oh sassy little boy huh? Well guess who’s going to have a red bottom once we get home?” louis raised his eyebrow “ohh I hope its me” Harry started jumping and clapping his hands “god I need to think of a new punishment for you, spanking isn’t working anymore” 

“well c’mon big boy take me home” “oi I’m younger than you” louis scoffed “but I’m- I’m still your baby, right?” Harry asked suddenly fear taking over his body. “yes baby, even if your older, taller or bigger than me you’re still my little baby princess” louis gave him a smile and kissed him. “I love you Lou” “I love you cupcake”


End file.
